elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Opowieść o dwóch berłach
Opowieść o dwóch berłach – trzydziesty-szósty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Żeby pokonać Shuriki, która teraz posiada Nocne berło, Elena musi być przeszkolona przez Kwietnego Moza w opanowaniu pełnych mocy Świetlistego berła, ale okazuje się to być trudne, gdy ona się martwi czasem z dala od Izabeli. Streszczenie Elena szykuje się na podróż do Gwieździstej Doliny, gdzie ma przejść szkolenie wszystkich mocy swojego berła u Kwietnego Moza, i w tej chwili pojawia się Zuzo, który pyta się księżniczki, dokąd ona się tak śpieszy. Elena mówi Zuzo o szkoleniu i w tej chwili przychodzi Izabela, która załamuje się faktem, że jej siostra znowu wyjeżdża i to zaraz po powrocie. Po tym, jak Zuzo zniknął, Elena prosi Izabelę na rozmowę i mówi jej, że nauka władania berłem nie idzie jej zbyt szybko. Izabela pyta się Eleny, co się stanie, jeśli Shuriki się pojawi, kiedy jej nie będzie. Elena tłumaczy Izabeli, że Shuriki tak samo uczy się mocy swojego berła. Wyznaje siostrze, że wolałaby z nią zostać, ale wyjazd na szkolenie to jedyny sposób na przygotowania do walki z Shuriki, gdy nadejdzie ten moment. Izabela wręcza Elenie swoją bransoletkę na szczęście. Elena przytula się z siostrą na pożegnanie i obiecuje jej, że postara się wrócić jak najszybciej. Izabela potem wychodzi ze smutkiem. Elena potem odlatuje z Monsunem i ze smutkiem patrzy na swój zamek, który jest tuż daleko za nią. W trakcie lotu, Elena i Monsun mijają Słoneczny klif i Tropiciel ich zauważa. Shuriki ćwiczy nowo odkrytą moc Nocnego berła, która może wszystko niszczyć, i Tropiciel jej mówi, że widział, jak Elena przeleciała niedaleko. Shuriki zamierza od razu zapolować na Elenę, ale Fiero jej nie pozwala, bo ona musi się najpierw nauczyć używać berła. Shuriki niechętnie się zgadza zostać i rozkazuje Rubinowi lecieć za Eleną i sprawdzić, jakie ona ma zamiary. Elena i Monsun dolatują do wejścia do Gwieździstej Doliny. Gdy Monsun otwiera wejście, Elena patrzy na bransoletkę od Izabeli, myśląc o siostrze. Elena i Monsun dostają się do Gwieździstej Doliny, nie wiedząc, że za nimi dostaje się również Rubin. Elena i Monsun przybywają do gniazda Kwietnego Moza. Elena próbuje zawołać Kwietnego Moza i nagle on pojawia się przed nią i Monsunem. Kwietny Moz zdradza Elenie, iż wiedział, że ona przybędzie. Monsun pyta, skąd Kwietny Moz wiedział, i Elena mu przypomina, że wyrocznia czyta przyszłość z płomieni ognia. Kwietny Moz każe Monsunowi odejść, ponieważ nic nie może rozpraszać Eleny podczas lekcji. Elena tłumaczy wyroczni, że Monsun musi z nią być, bo on ją podwiózł i ma ją podwieźć z powrotem do Avaloru. Kwietny Moz niechętnie się zgadza, żeby Monsun został, ale nakazuje mu być cicho i nie przeszkadzać Elenie. Kwietny Moz potem mówi Elenie, że będą trenować gdzie indziej. Rubin zauważa, jak Elena, Kwietny Moz i Monsun odlatują z wyspy na jeziorze, i leci za nimi. Elena pyta się Kwietnego Moza, dokąd lecą, i on odpowiada, że lecą do świątyni Nektarników, gdzie mieszkają ostatnie z Nektarników. Elena tłumaczy Kwietnemu Mozowi, iż myślała, że to on jest ostatnim Nektarnikiem, i on jej mówi natomiast, że ona źle myślała. Elena, Kwietny Moz i Monsun przelatują przez sekretne wejście w wodospadzie, nie wiedząc, że Rubin leci za nimi. Kwietny Moz pokazuje Elenie i Monsunowi wnętrze świątyni Nektarników. Kwietny Moz potem każe Monsunowi czekać przy gałęziach drzew podczas treningu Eleny. Kwietny Moz przedstawia Elenę trójce starszych Nektarników - Lamie, Tiul i Fatalowi. Lama, Tiul i Fatal nie są jednak zadowoleni z Eleny, gdyż uważają ją za zbyt młodą na szkolenie, i cała czwórka Nektarników naradza się, żeby zdecydować, czy będą przeszkolić Elenę czy nie. W tej chwili pojawia się Zuzo, który wyjaśnia Elenie, że przybył, by dowiedzieć się więcej o Świetlistym berle. Zuzo pyta się Eleny, czy ona rozpoczęła już szkolenie, i ona odpowiada, że Nektarniki jeszcze nie podjęły decyzji. W tej chwili Kwietny Moz, Lama, Tiul i Fatal zauważają, jak Elena rozmawia ze zmyślonym przyjacielem. Elena przedstawia Zuzo Nektarnikom, mimo, że oni go nie widzą. Lama uważa, iż to niezwykłe, że Elena może widzieć swojego chanul. Fatal wyraża zgodę na uczenie Eleny, jak używać berła. Słysząc, że Elena będzie się uczyła, jak używać berła, Rubin odlatuje, żeby powiadomić Shuriki. Kwietny Moz, Lama, Tiul i Fatal potem opowiadają Elenie o dwóch rożnych mocach Świetlistego berła i Nocnego berła. Zaczyna się szkolenie. Lama mówi Elenie, że jej berło posiada wiele mocy, które jeszcze nie zostały odkryte, i dlatego wspólnie je odkryją. Fatal mówi Elenie, że szkolenie zacznie się od mocy sokole oko - ''mocy, która pozwoli posiadaczowi ujrzeć kogoś, gdziekolwiek jest, i że ona musi skupić się na imieniu poszukiwanego. Tiul nakazuje Elenie zobaczyć, co robi, gdy się skryje za skałą. Fatal nakazuje Elenie podnieść berło, krzyczeć ''sokole oko i pomyśleć o Tiul. Elena więc próbuje tej nowej mocy i, gdy patrzy na bransoletkę, myśli o Izabeli, a nie o Tiul, przez co ukazuje się obraz Izabeli. Nektarniki są pod wrażeniem tego, że magia Eleny jest taka silna, skoro ona może wypatrzyć kogoś z bardzo dalekiej odległości. Mimo to, Fatal gniewa się na Elenę, że ona się nie skupiła na Tiul, która zdradza swoje położenie chrapaniem. Fatal każe Elenie spróbować jeszcze raz i tym razem udaje jej się znaleźć Tiul. Lama mówi Elenie, że teraz czas na zaklęcie świeć. Elena tłumaczy Nektarnikom, że już zna to zaklęcie, ale Kwietny Moz natomiast jej mówi, że ona jeszcze nie potrafi utrzymać płomienia. Fatal każe Elenie zniszczyć pobliski głaz. Elena trafia berłem w głaz, który po strzale nie zostaje zniszczony, gdyż jest za wielki. Fatal mówi Elenie, że aby zniszczyć tak wielki głaz, ona musi utrzymać płomień z berła. Kwietny Moz mówi także, że płomień będzie działał dłużej, jeśli zaklęcie pozostanie w głowie Eleny. Elena więc robi to, co Nektarniki jej poradziły, ale patrzy na bransoletkę i znów myśli o Izabeli, przez co znów się rozprasza i zaklęcie znika. Kwietny Moz mówi Elenie, że ona musi myśleć wyłącznie o tym, co robi. Elena robi sobie chwilę przerwy. Nektarniki zaczynają uważać, że Elena jednak jest za młoda. Tymczasem w Avalorze, Shuriki w końcu udało się opanować niszczącą moc Nocnego berła. Shuriki mówi Fiero, że nie ma mocy Nocnego berła, jakiej by nie opanowała. W tej chwili Rubin przychodzi i mówi, że Elena jest w Gwieździstej Dolinie i uczy się używać swojego berła od starszyzny Nektarników. Shuriki każe Fiero zdradzić, co Nocne berło potrafi jeszcze zdziałać i jaka moc berła jest najbardziej niszczycielska. Fiero mówi Shuriki, że moc czarnego ognia jest najbardziej niszczycielska, ale to jest jeszcze o wiele za trudna moc. Shuriki każe Fiero uczyć ją tej mocy, mówiąc, że jak będą zwlekać, Elena stanie się mistrzynią swego berła i ich załatwi. Gdy Shuriki mówi Fiero, że on może przez porażkę nigdy nie zostać jej nadwornym malvago, on mówi jej, że zaklęcie na czarny ogień brzmi inferno. Shuriki od razu próbuje tej mocy i po jednym strzale zaczyna słabnąć. Fiero mówi Shuriki, że berło wysysa z niej energię po każdym strzale. Shuriki chce jeszcze raz spróbować mocy czarnego ognia i, gdy Fiero ostrzega ją, że ona może zniszczyć kryjówkę, postanawia ona poćwiczyć na zewnątrz w towarzystwie Rubina. W Gwieździstej Dolinie, Zuzo pyta się Eleny, czy ona jest gotowa na dalszą lekcję. Elena odpowiada, że nie za bardzo, i zastanawia się, czy Shuriki też ma problemy z opanowaniem mocy Nocnego berła. Postanawiając to sprawdzić, Elena używa mocy sokole oko swojego berła i ukazuje się obraz Shuriki i Rubina. Elena zauważa przez obraz, że Shuriki jest przy Słonecznym klifie, a to na obrzeżach miasta, więc postanawia natychmiast wrócić do Avaloru. Gdy Elena próbuje odlecieć z Monsunem, Nektarniki ją zatrzymują, ponieważ nie skończyła ona swojego szkolenia, a to nieodpowiednia pora na krzyżowanie bereł z Shuriki. Zuzo zgadza się z Nektarnikami. Elena tłumaczy Zuzo, że ma szansę pokonać Shuriki, skoro wie, gdzie ona jest, i potem odlatuje z Monsunem. W Avalorze, Shuriki trafia swoim berłem w pobliskie drzewa, podpalając je czarnym ogniem. Elena znajduje Shuriki i próbuje ją trafić swoim berłem. Shuriki i Rubin szybko unikają strzału. Shuriki więc próbuje trafić Elenę swoim berłem. Elena i Monsun szybko unikają strzałów z Nocnego berła. Zaczyna się pojedynek bereł. Zarówno Elena, jak i Shuriki, unikają strzałów ze swoich bereł. Elena i Monsun zauważają, jak używanie Nocnego berła osłabia Shuriki. Próbując uciec przed Eleną i Monsunem, Shuriki i Rubin przylatują do zamku. Elena jest przerażona, że wraz z Monsunem przegoniła Shuriki do zamku. Shuriki zauważa, jak Izabela wchodzi do jednej z wież, i, pomimo słabości, postanawia odwrócić uwagę Eleny za pomocą swojego berła. Shuriki więc trafia w wieżę swoim berłem, podpalając ją. Shuriki i Rubin odlatują, podczas gdy Elena i Monsun przylatują do podpalonej wieży. Elena zauważa, że Izabela jest w tej wieży. Gabe, który poczuł strzał, zauważa ogień wokół wieży. Elena ostrzega Gabego, że Izabela jest w środku. Gabe natychmiast biegnie uratować Izabelę. Elena próbuje zawołać Izabelę, która jej nie słyszy przez to, że gra na swoim bardzo głośnym gitardeonie. Elena i Monsun nie mogą podlecieć bliżej wieży przez ogień. Ogień również utrudnia Gabemu dostanie się do wieży. Elena czuje się winna, że jej siostra może zginąć, bo gdyby posłuchała Nektarników i nie wróciła, nic by się nie stało. W tej chwili Zuzo się pojawia i Elena prosi go o pomoc. Zuzo przypomina Elenie to, co Nektarniki jej powiedziały o berłach. Elena przypomina sobie, że Świetliste berło i Nocne berło mają przeciwne moce, po czym postanawia, że jej berło ugasi ogień, który Shuriki rozpaliła swoim berłem. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że ona musi wymyślić, jak to zrobić. Elena postanawia zwalczyć ogień ogniem i trafia swoim berłem w ogień, utrzymując płomienie ze swojego berła. Widząc swoją siostrę, Elena rozprasza się, przez co nie udaje jej się ugasić ognia. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że ona musi się skupić i utrzymać płomień berła. Elena więc jeszcze raz trafia w ogień berłem i tym razem udaje jej się utrzymać płomień berła, dzięki czemu udaje jej się ugasić ogień. Gabe wydaje okrzyk na cześć Eleny. W tej chwili Izabela wychodzi z wieży, każąc Gabemu przestać hałasować. Elena przylatuje do Izabeli i dwie siostry przytulają się na swój widok. W Słonecznym klifie, Fiero mówi Shuriki, iż ostrzegał ją, że ona jeszcze nie jest gotowa, i że trzeba się ukryć w dżungli do czasu, aż ona opanuje wszystkie moce Nocnego berła. Tropiciel mówi Shuriki, że poczeka w swoim ukryciu do czasu, aż ona go mianuje królem dżungli, po czym ucieka. Shuriki przysięga, że jeszcze pokona Elenę. Elena pokazuje Izabeli moc sokole oko i zauważa, jak Shuriki ucieka ze swoimi sprzymierzeńcami w głąb dżungli i to bardzo daleko. Elena mówi Izabeli, że jej berło ma więcej mocy, niż przypuszczała. Izabela więc nalega, żeby Elena wróciła do Gwieździstej Doliny i nauczyła się pozostałych mocy berła, i prosi swoją siostrę, by się o nią nie martwiła i skupiła się tylko na nauce władania berłem. Izabela wyznaje, iż w końcu zrozumiała, że władając swoim berłem, Elena chroni ich rodzinę. Elena i Izabela przytulają się na pożegnanie. Elena potem odlatuje z Monsunem, żeby wrócić do Gwieździstej Doliny i dokończyć naukę wszystkich mocy swojego berła. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena zaczyna naukę wszystkich mocy swojego berła u Kwietnego Moza i trojga pozostałych Nektarników - Lamy, Tiul i Fatala. ** Podczas szkolenia, Elena odkrywa dwie moce swojego berła: Wypatrywanie kogoś lub czegoś z dużej odległości, jednocześnie myśląc o poszukiwanym, pod komendą sokole oko i utrzymanie płomienia z mocy świeć, powtarzając nazwę w myślach. * Kwietny Moz, Lama, Tiul i Fatal poznają Zuzo, mimo, że go nie widzą. * Shuriki odkrywa dwie moce Nocnego berła: Niszczenie wszystkiego pod komendą zniszczenie i wywołanie czarnego ognia pod komendą inferno. ** Shuriki dowiaduje się też, że jak użyje Nocnego berła za często, może ono wyssać z niej energię, tak jak Świetliste berło z Eleny. * Elena i Shuriki stają ze sobą do walki ze swoimi berłami, ale bitwa zostaje nierozstrzygnięta. * Shuriki i jej sprzymierzeńcy uciekają w głąb dżungli. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Kwietny Moz * Lama * Tiul * Fatal * Shuriki * Monsun * Zuzo * Księżniczka Izabela Pozostali bohaterowie * Gabe Nunez * Tropiciel * Fiero * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado * Rubin * Vestia * Naomi Turner (retrospekcja) * Mateo de Alva (retrospekcja) * Luna (retrospekcja) * Błysk (retrospekcja) * Ametyst (retrospekcja) * Nektarniki (wspomniane) * Żabotyle * Flamirafy Piosenka * Pojedynek dwojga bereł – Kwietny Moz, Lama, Tiul i Fatal Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Kwietny Moz chciał przeszkolić Elenę w pełnym korzystaniu z Świetlistego berła w poprzednim odcinku, "Wyścig po berło". * Shuriki dała radę połączyć trzy elementy Nocnego berła we wspomnianym poprzednim odcinku, "Wyścig po berło". * Shuriki połączyła siły z Delgadosami w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów", Fiero po uwolnieniu go z postaci posągu w odcinku "Odrodzenie czarownicy", i Rubinem, Vestią i Tropicielem we wspomnianym poprzednim odcinku, "Wyścig po berło". * Victor i Carla Delgado stali się malvagos we wspomnianym poprzednim odcinku, "Wyścig po berło". * Shuriki i jej sprzymierzeńcy ukryli się we wspomnianym poprzednim odcinku, "Wyścig po berło", w Słonecznym klifie, gdzie był portal do świata elfiaków z odcinka "Niefortunne znalezisko". * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Lśnij" i pierwotnej mocy "Świeć" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Izabela wynalazła gitardeon w odcinku "Wyspa młodości". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To szósty w kolejności odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Gabe. * Wątek Shuriki (i Fiero) nie jest kontynuowany przez trzy następne odcinki (dziwnym trafem bez żadnych nawiązań, jakby były emitowane nie po kolei), aż do jego zakończenia w odcinku "Syreni śpiew". * Morał: Gdy robisz coś ważnego, zawsze skup swój umysł na zadaniu do wykonania. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2